


Red and Green is the new blue

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Christmas blues hits Sam and Dean is there to help out.





	Red and Green is the new blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Red and Green.
> 
> My absolute favorite piece that just wrote itself. If the season is hard-whether it's Christmas, winter, or both-reach out for help.

 

“Hey Jack, have you seen Sam?” asks Dean entering the library

“No I haven’t,” says Jack. Dean looks behind him like Sam will magically appear.

“Thanks, I’ll go look. Keep up with whatever you're up to,” Dean says. He heads down the hallway. Checking various rooms but still no Sam. He knocks on Sam’s door but there’s no answer. Trying the door, he discovers it’s locked.

“Oh, that’s it,” mutters Dean under his breath. “Hey Sammy, checking on you, little brother. I’ll have lunch in a bit if you're interested.” No response from Sam, which Dean was expecting.

For the past two days, Sam has been quieter than normal and not even Christmas cards have been able to draw a smile. Dean understands that Christmas is hard, winter is hard, and being a hunter is hard. But he’s not leaving his brother alone today when all signs point to the Christmas and winter blues attacking.

He stomps off down the hallway. Back in his room, he kicks off his boots and grabs his lockpicking kit. Turning around he heads back down the hallway on silent feet. Stopping at Sam’s door he has the door unlocked in seconds. Sam doesn’t even move and for a second Dean’s heart plummets. Then Sam takes a ragged breath and Dean breathes again. He shuts the door and makes his way over to Sam’s bed.

Sam is hovering on the edge of the bed and Dean crawls in behind him. “Hey, baby boy,” Dean says. Sam just sniffles. “It’s okay, Sammy, I’ve got you.” Dean pulls Sam against him and rests his arm over Sam’s hip. Dean just holds Sam as another crying jag takes over.

After the tears are done, Dean reaches behind him on the nightstand for the kleenexes. He places the box next to Sam and grabs a tissue out of the box. Wiping Sam’s face free of snot and tears, Dean smiles at Sam.

“Christmas blues?”

“Christmas blues,” confirms Sam. After a few minutes and with Dean resettled behind him he continues. “You’ve been so supportive but it’s just hard sometimes.” Dean laces their fingers together and just waits with his cheek against Sam’s shoulder blade. Quiet descends and Dean is loath to break it.

“The trip to KC, the tree, Kinkmas, and trying for me,” says Sam and Dean interrupts.

“We can have a good Christmas even if we’re blue, even if we’re crying. Those things don’t stop us from having a good time. It makes us human. We just have to learn to ask for help and to admit we are having a rough day. Come find me and tell me you need to cuddle cry. I know I give you grief cause your my brother but you're my world, Sammy, and this is important. If you need me, if you’re having a rough day, come find me.” Dean leans up and looks at Sam. Tears are rolling down his face.

“‘Kay,” says Sammy looking at his brother. “Love you, De.” Dean responds by kissing Sam’s cheek and then settling back against his brother, tightening their fingers together.

“Don’t let me nap too long, Sammy,” Dean says and Sam takes a deep breath that makes his body shudder. He tightens his fingers around his brothers and melts into Dean’s arm. A nap sounds good.

 


End file.
